Hey big Brother
by FayeFox
Summary: Jason can't forgive himself for what he has become... (Just a little Bromance 'cause Riley needed more love )


**_Hey Guys just finished Far Cry 3 and immediately had to write a fanfic!_**

**_I think poor Riley got not enough attention D:  
It's nothing special, just a short fanfic about Jason and Riley :)_**

**_No smut or something like that, just some brotherly love *v*_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I walked into the cold room, ready to get this over with. I didn't really feel anything at the time Hoyt told me to torture a captive he hold down here in a cell and get his name out of him. That was, before I realized who the prisoner was. I stood there, frozen to the spot, not even blinking. I could have sworn I even stopped breathing. He sat there, bruised from punching and head weakly hanging down as if he was dead. I wanted to reach out, to grab him and take him out of here. To hug him and tell him everything is going to be alright. But I couldn't. It would have been a lie. I didn't even know if I was going to leave here alive. Even though I told myself that I would. I even lied to myself. But I can't lie to him. Not him.

I took a step towards the tortured soul and reached out my hand. My lips parted and trembled as I didn't dare speak his name out loud.

"Oh Fuck... R-Riley..." My voice stained was merely a whisper but he heard me anyway. He rose his head weakly to look at the one who said his name. His eyes lidded and bruised and I could see him struggle to recognize me.

"Ja-" Recognition shined in his eyes and his expression turned into one of hope and happiness but... just as he wanted to say my name, I lunged forward and pushed my gloved hand over his mouth. We were watched. I couldn't let him expose me. We have come this far. I had to take all my strength to do this.

"Who are you? What is your name?" I released his mouth and slapped his face pretty hard so his head flew to the side. His eyes went wide in shock. _'I'm so sorry Riley.'_ I apologized silently.

"W-What?!" Riley's eyes were shocked, confused and hurt. He didn't know anymore.

"Your name!" Another punch to the same spot as I screamed at him. I didn't know what my face had looked like but I was sure it was that of a monster at that moment.

"Riley Brody!" He winced out quickly to not gain more bruises than he already had. His voice trembled in fear, just like his entire body.

"Who brought you to this island?!"

"My brother." He answered again quickly with fear.

"Where is Jason now?" My voice got calmer. Riley didn't answer right away this time. _'Oh gods, please, Riley. Don't make this harder as it already is.'_

"Who do you work for?" He asked instead. 'Fuck!' Another punch which drew another wince from my little brother.

"I asked you where the fuck is Jason and the other four people?!" Again with anger in my voice I screamed at him impatiently. Riley spit blood before answering, regretting to have asked this question.

"I- I don't know! I just wanna get out of here!" Fortunately he answered quickly.

I glanced behind me where Sam was standing all the time, watching me in horror as I tortured my little brother. He was doing something to the camera system.

"The camera is on hold now you have thirty seconds!" Sam informed me quickly. I let out a deep sigh of relieve and crouched down to my poor brother, taking his shoulders in my hands I fought the urge to embrace him as tightly as I could. There was no time for this.

"Riley..." My voice now completely calm. The regret dripping from my voice like a waterfall. Riley now stared at me wide eyed.

"Wha- Jason? What the fuck!? Are you with them?!" He suddenly asked in disbelieve. I was shocked to hear him ask such a question but I couldn't blame him.

"No! I'm getting you out of here!" I corrected him quickly and honestly.

"O-Okay we-where's Grant?" He stuttered out. _'Fuck. Did he have to ask about Grant now of all times?'_

"He's not here. But I am!" I said to him to reassure him a little.

"Fifteen seconds!" Sam informed us quickly and we slightly began to panic.

"J-Jason..." Riley looked at me with pleading eyes, screaming at me to get him out of here.

"We'll get you out. Now." I said determined.

"Nein! If he gets out now, Hoyt will kill us all in a split second!" Sam argued.

"Then we are going to distract him and Riley runs." I argued back.

"Nein! He will never get through all the guards alone! We have to kill Hoyt!"

"He's right, Jason! I can't get out of here alone!" Riley sided with Sam.

"Eight seconds! You've to hurt him or Hoyt will know!" 'Damn it! haven't I hurt him enough already?' I thought, pleading for it all to end already. Riley gave me a disbelieving stare with horror written all over his face.

"D-Do it! I-I can take it just... just promise me you'll come back for me, okay?!" I just nodded at him and glanced at Sam who got away from the camera, meaning the time was up and I had to do what I feared the most after all this time on this island. I closed my eyes, raising my fist and landed a hard punch to my brother's jaw once more and he groaned in pain.

Another punch. And another. My vision faded. Turned dark for a short while. The last thing I knew was the pain filled scream of my sobbing little brother in front of me. His blood on my fingers.

_'What... have I become...'_

* * *

And here we were. Sitting on the cold ground of the temple. Lying beside me: Citra. Stabbed with the dagger. Denis crouching beside her and crying for her. Me, sitting before my friends, looking at my hands as I realized what happened to me. What this island did to me. I nearly killed Liza. My friend. My mind traveled back to the scene of me torturing Riley, which was just maybe two or three hours ago. I could hear quick steps coming up behind me and my friends suddenly were full of energy. Liza, Daisy and Oliver started to cry and Keith seemed to have been too tired to express that much emotion so he just smiled brightly.

"Riley!" They all cried out. They all thought he was dead. Including me. I couldn't look into his eyes. Not after what I'd done to him. I buried my eyes in my hands.

"Where... is Grant?" he asked slowly as if already knowing the answer but not believing it. No one said anything, what confirmed his fear. "I... see." Surprisingly that was all he said. He must have been too tired and too shocked to really let that fact, that his oldest brother will never come back again, sink in. I flinched as suddenly a warm slightly smaller hand touched my shoulder.

"Jason." Riley's soft voice came closer until it was in front of me. Warmth closing up around my head and shoulders as his hands were closed around my head tightly and my forehead pressed in the crook of my little brother's neck.

"R-Riley. I'm so sorry. I... I don't know what happened to me. This fucking island... it changed me so much. I killed... people. Oh god I'm a fucking monster." My voice trembled as I tried to hold back my tears in front of my younger brother. It didn't work though. I thought Riley would back away now but instead he tightened his grip on me.

"It's okay, Jason. It's alright now, okay? We are save now. You rescued all of us. You aren't a monster. You're my older brother, Jason, alright?" Overpowered by those words my tears couldn't be stopped and my hands started to tremble. I raised my head to look my brother in the eyes, who in return smiled reassuringly. "Oh man Jason, what brother you are, crying in front of your little bro." He joked with a stained voice, trying to hide his sadness and tiredness. I put my arms around my brother's waist and pulled him close, my head buried into his chest, my forehead poking his collarbone. He put his arms around my head again. How I wanted to embrace him like that when I saw him in that chair, bruised all over. Now I seemed like the little brother.

"Guys... I'm sorry." I said with a muffled voice as I didn't move away from my brother. No one said anything. They knew what I meant and I knew they were smiling down at me right at that moment. A warm thin hand touched my back. I was sure it was Liza's. We could go home. Finally. The nightmare was over. But for me... maybe the real nightmare just began. I had to life with my brother's death. I had killed many people and nearly betrayed my friends. But at least, I've still got my little brother. _'I promise you, Grant. I will take good care of our lil brother.'_

"Let's go home."

* * *

**_It's your choice who said the last line! ;)_**

**_Aaand?_**


End file.
